


Howling

by Kori_is_DEAD



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Furry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolf Dante (Devil May Cry), Wolf Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_is_DEAD/pseuds/Kori_is_DEAD
Summary: Иногда нахождение старинных артефактов приносит деньги. А иногда пушистое проклятье.[ВерДан; боттом Данте; фурри]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 24





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590979) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



Вергилий был зол, и тот факт, что в происходящем был виноват он сам, злил его ещё больше.

Данте ведь мог остановить его, но нет, он доверился своему старшему братишке в тот единственный раз, когда не должен был, и позволил ему забрать артефакт, оставленный их отцом в мире людей — отец слишком сильно доверял людям, отметил младший, с чем Вергилий не мог не согласиться. В течение ночи у близнецов выросли звериные морды и когти, густой серый мех покрыл их кожу и уши, и появился волчий хвост: артефакт превратил их в гибриды человека и волка.

И если Вергилия всё происходящее приводило в ярость, то Данте же находил чувство юмора их отца забавным.

— Он обхитрил нас. И кто знает, скольких ещё людей! — его хихиканье напоминало прерывистое собачье дыхание. — Не удивлюсь, если легенды об оборотнях пошли отсюда.

Согласно записям Спарды эффект длится 24 часа, но это всё же не сбавляло злости Вергилия: их отец перехитрил их (его) даже после своей смерти.

— Ты рычишь, Верг.

Данте лежал на кровати, одной из немногих вещей в доме достаточно больших и прочных, чтобы выдержать их увеличенные размер и вес, читая какой-то из своих журналов. Он лениво махал хвостом влево-вправо.

— Не делаю я этого.

— Ага, делаешь. Знаешь, когда щенки смотрят на своих хозяев в надежде получить угощение и издают такой гортанный звук?

— Нет.

— Ну, вот ты его издаёшь, — и он вернулся обратно к своим полуголым женщинам.

Вергилий засмотрелся на хвост Данте чуть дольше, затем повёл взглядом по его голой заднице: их одежда порвалась, и в доме не было ничего, что могло бы подойти им по размеру, кроме палатки.

Обычно, смотря на обнажённое тело Данте, Вергилий чувствовал, как внутри него медленно накапливается тепло, разжигающееся от паха и переливающееся в живот, а затем распространяющееся по всему организму. Но эти новые тела, казалось, отличались, потому что он почувствовал, будто его внезапно окунуло в чан с чертовски горячей водой, и его эрекция выросла из серого меха, словно красноватый цветок из зелёной лужайки.

Данте был перед ним прямо в нужной позиции. Бёдра слегка приподняты, ноги раздвинуты, беззащитная поза, полностью открытая и не представляющая возможности заблокировать атаку сзади, уши же слегка подёргивались; его младший братец вёл себя словно собака. Последняя нить самообладания Вергилия оборвалась. Как бы осторожен он ни был с беспокоящей его эрекцией, но учесть вес двух взрослых гибридных волков он забыл, и кровать с издала глухой треск, который им раньше не доводилось слышать.

— Вергилий… — мы сломаем кровать. Хотел произнести Данте до того, как осознал, что упирается ему меж ягодиц, — … прошло только три часа из двадцати четырёх.

Вергилий уткнулся носом в немного влажный, прямо как язык, нос брата. Они прижались носами к друг другу, и Данте открыл рот, проводя языком по щеке старшего. Это было похоже на маленький поцелуй, настолько естественный, что Вергилий позволил ему повторить. Он покусывал шею своего близнеца и медленно водил по ней носом. Как будто по команде Данте откатился в сторону, обнажая живот и горло, таким образом отдавая себя Вергилию. Не разумом, а чем-то внутри себя старший ощутил удовлетворительный трепет, так что кровь в ушах начала звенеть — его брат полностью принадлежал ему.

Всё, чего он пытался избегать годами, преследовавшее с безумием, присущим низшим демонам, ударило с такой мощью, что он был буквально одурманен ощущением этой силы. Данте не сдался ему, разумом Вергилий всё ещё понимал, что брат просто обожает быть снизу, но вот животная сторона почти взвыла от чувства доминирования.

Вергилий прикусил горло Данте; его челюсти были настолько большими, что он мог бы перекусить его в два счёта. Данте жалобно заскулил, когда Вергилий принялся вылизывать его грудь и живот. Шерсть на языке не ощущалась как что-то неприятное, возможно, потому что они не были людьми (хах) и быстро адаптировались к этой форме. Это можно было сравнить с тем, как проводить по ней пальцами: плотная, мягкая и тёплая.

Удовлетворённые всхлипы Данте направили его туда, где тот больше всего страдал от удовольствия, Вергилий глубоко вдохнул мускусный аромат между ног. Он понюхал эрекцию брата, такую же красную, как и его, но не такую красивую, и быстро прошёлся языком по головке, и Данте застонал, глубоко недовольный этой неловкой попыткой. Вергилий жадно облизнулся, продолжая вдыхать этот восхитительный аромат.

Возможно, он сделал бы тоже самое, что делал раньше, другими словами, отсосал брату и вылизал его соблазнительную дырочку, но только вот Данте перевернулся на живот, поднимая бёдра, явно демонстрируя подчинение. Его младший брат тяжело дышал, высунув язык, а в глазах собралась влага.

— Вергилий… поторопись, — подразнил он его.

Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды Вергилий найдёт привлекательной собачью версию своего младшего братца, раздвинувшего свою пушистую задницу и тоскующего по его влажному красному члену?

Вергилий навалился сверху на Данте и начал кусать за шею, стискивая клыки, чтобы младший не дёргался, пока он входит в него. Данте зарычал от удовольствия, напомнив движимого лишь инстинктами зверя — не то чтобы сам Вергилий руководствовался разумом, когда, ощущая, как Данте сжался вокруг него, вышел, а потом толкнулся внутрь ещё глубже, желая услышать ещё эти дикие животные звуки.

Данте плавился. Он не знал насколько это прекрасно переходить сразу к делу, не целуясь, ощупывая и облизывая друг друга, медленно создавая нужное настроение, и он представить себе не мог, что брат может быть таким диким и большим. Достаточном большим, чтобы заставить его рычать, как будто он в течке. Или, возможно, он действительно был в ней, и его сознание помутилось, потому что ритм Вергилия замедлялся, но его член продолжал проталкиваться дальше. 

— Вергилий… — Данте прижал голову к матрацу, он не мог ничего разглядеть и поэтому полагался только на небольшое порыкивание, исходящее от его брата, — он становится…

— Я… — Вергилий заглушил стон, — … не могу нормально двигаться. Он больше не мог вытащить член из брата. Он мог толкнуть его дальше, но вот попытки выбраться были неудачны, тело Данте погружало его обратно, становилось слишком туго для того, чтобы опухшее основание могло выйти, не разорвав его.

— Что? — Данте был истощён, его эрекция терлась об одеяло, пульсируя от болезненного удовольствия.

— Ты засасываешь меня внутрь… — он толкнулся ещё раз, и Данте издал стон. Далеко не собачий скулёж, а самый настоящий громкий стон. Вергилия ухмыльнулся с греховным удовольствием, когда он схватил своего брата за бёдра. — Но не вижу здесь проблемы.

Данте завыл. Огромный узел насиловал его тело, двигаясь туда и обратно в таком быстром темпе, что перед глазами начинали плыть белые пятна. Истекая слюной, как собака (или очень возбуждённый человек), Данте обильно кончил, чуть не теряя сознание, его разум просто расплывался от удовольствия. Он все ещё мог ощущать, как густая сперма брызжет внутри, заполняя его. 

— Кхм… — он услышал сомнения Вергилия и его озадаченное хмыканье, — … не могу его вытащить.

— Ха-а?

Вергилий схватил Данте за талию и притянул к своему торсу, заставляя сесть на свои колени, огромный узел всё ещё находился внутри, как большая пробка, которая не давала сперме вытекать из тела. Данте почти вскрикнул от неожиданных приятных прикосновений, которые он почувствовал за ушами: Вергилий мягко вылизывал его мех.

— Братец… — он обернулся, и их языки соприкоснулись, и это вполне можно было назвать поцелуем, — … когда твой член вернётся к нормальному размеру?

— Ну… — Вергилий лизнул его в нос, повторяя тоже самое с щекой, — … в худшем случае у нас осталось около двадцати часов.

**Author's Note:**

> Если в переводе найдутся неточности или/и грамматические/пунктуационные и тд. ошибки — сообщите мне, буду рад их исправить.  
> Не забудьте заглянуть на оригинальную работу!


End file.
